Issue 1
Issue 1 is the first issue of the ''28 Days Later'' comic series, released in July, 2009. Synopsis The comic opens with several flashbacks to the [[28 Days Later (film)|first 28 Days Later film]], including: Mark's death, Selena and Jim on the flat block stairway, Frank getting infected at the 42nd Blockade, and Selena readying to kill Jim at the Worsley House. In the present, at the Bergen Refugee Camp for refugees from Britain in the mountains of Norway, Selena is silent and alone in one of the camp tents. She is apparently somewhat feared by the other refugees, shown when a boy kicks his ball into Selena's tent then tries to be brave by going in himself to get it. An American journalist, Clint Harris, comes in to see a bitter and uninterested Selena. Selena thinks Clint is just another reporter after her story, but Clint explains that he has a different story in his sights - he intends to find the unexplained answers about what happened in Britain in the initial outbreak of the Rage virus, by slipping past the military quarantine, through the infected territory to London, but he wants Selena as a guide. Selena is furious and aghast at this and thinks Clint to be very foolish to dare go into infected territory, but Clint is confident that with an experienced survivor like Selena, he will be successful. However, Selena is firmly reluctant to go back into infected Britain after everything she went through to get out, and sends Clint out. Selena gets a shoebox containing her earrings and necklace out, and flashes back to before the outbreak, when she was happy with her husband David, when David got Selena the necklace and earrings as a present at a dinner. Selena then begins getting out and packing her survival gear. Outside the refugee camp, Clint's helicopter is getting ready to leave for Britain, when Selena arrives in her survival gear, having changed her mind and decided to come with Clint into quarantined Britain after all. Clint then brings Selena aboard the chopper and introduces her to his team: Derrick, Trina, Hirsch and Acorn (along with the unmentioned chopper pilot Randall). As the helicopter lifts and flies off for Britain, Clint explains to Selena his plan on how to get past quarantine: they will land on the unquarantined Shetland Islands, then a supply boat will pick them up from there and take them to mainland Scotland, from where they make their way across the country to London (as the quarantine is too strong around England to get past). Selena is unimpressed and in disbelief that Clint intends to travel with an entire team 700 kilometres through infected territory. An impatient Derrick insists to Selena that they are prepared and know what they're doing, but Selena warns that survival in infected territory is nothing like the war zones the team have been through before. However, Clint then recounts to Selena how a little boy he met in Darfur got Clint to tell him all about America, and how the boy was afterwards stoned to death in front of his mother all for conversing with an American. A military jet then arrives and pays the helicopter attention. Randall calls Clint to the cockpit and explains the jet is signalling for them to immediately turn around under threat of deadly force, despite the fact that the Shetland Islands are supposed to be under unrestricted airspace. When the jet fires on the chopper, Clint feigns a distress call indicating a crash-landing to allow Randall to immediately land the chopper on Shetland under pretence of a crash-landing. After landing in the countryside of Shetland, the team get off the helicopter and set about finding their way to Sumburgh to meet with their boat there and to find out why they were shot at. Selena is worried and disturbed by the lack of other people anywhere around, but Derrick discredits it as being due to the Rage pandemic on the mainland having caused tourism for the uninfected British Isles to dry up. Derrick also rules out friendliness between Selena and himself, saying he is less impressed than Clint at Selena's story and is convinced that the team are used to handling danger like this. Trina feels Derrick is being harsh on Selena; but Derrick explains that he recognises and understands what Selena and the "Manchester Three" went through in infected Britain, but also feels she is a liability who doesn't know about real survivalism. Hirsch notices two people in the distance in a field and calls them for help or transport to Sumburgh, but Selena then notices something about the people and tries to get Hirsch away: the two people are infected. Selena charges at the infected with her machete and kills one of them, and the other then attacks Hirsch before Selena kills it. As an uninfected but stunned Hirsch recovers while Derrick comes over, Selena realises that this means that the Rage virus has spread to the Shetland Islands, which is why Shetland is restricted airspace, and that this is a serious loophole in Clint's original plan. Cover prints and formats 28dlcCover.jpg|Cover A of Issue 1 c1b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 1 c1c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 1 c1d.jpg|Cover D of Issue 1 c1print2.jpg|Second print of Issue 1 Characters *Mark (flashback only) *Jim (flashback only) *Hannah (flashback only) *Frank (flashback only) *Selena *Clint Harris *David (flashback only) *Derrick *Trina *Hirsch *Acorn *Randall Category:Books Category:Comic series